Only He Can Make It So
by Icefox19
Summary: Bella decided to change from Edward to Jake. Three years after he decides to break off the engagement, Bella gets a letter from Edward. Find out what happens in the letter and so on and so forth. Better than it sounds, I promise.


**For those of you who read my story, Jake's Little SIster, I know I said I was going to update. I'm sorry. I'm not stopping, this came to mind and I just couldn't get it out of my mind so i had to write it. Here it is and tell me what you think.**

"Bella," I heard Jake's voice. It was three years today. The day that the newborns attacked. That day, something inside of me snapped. Seeing Jake laying there, in pain and broken, because of what I had brought on, I just snapped.

I didn't want to be a vampire. I wanted to be human. I wanted to protect Jake and have him protect me. I wanted sunlight and warmth not darkness and cold. So, I did just that. Me and Jake have been together for the last three years and guess what Jake did yesterday? He proposed to me. It was sooo romantic. "Bella!" Jake called. I smiled, looked down at my ring and then stood up, walked out to the garage and stood in the doorway.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" I asked, with a small smile lingering on my face.

"Ms. Black, would you kindly explain to me what you are doing in the house when you very-very-very-soon-to-be husband is here in the garage alone?" Jake asked me as he stood up.

"Yes. I hate you." I said bluntly. I put a small pout on my face. Jake looked surprised then a small tinkle appeared in his eye.

"Oh really? What would you say if the one you hate oh-so-very-much kissed you?" Jake asked.

"I'd hate you more." I said.

"Really? Wanna bet on that?" Jake asked as he slowly started walking towards me.

"Yes I would." I replied, a very small smile playing at the edges of my lips.

"Okay," Jake stopped where he stood. "I bet you, a run on the beach, me a big wolf and completely under you mercy for a whole week." I nodded. "And the rest of your life."

"So, let me get this straight. If I happen to hate you even more after this, I get you to my mercy, as you being a wolf for a whole week and if I love it, and you more, then you get the rest of my life?" I thought about it for a moment. "I think I'll take my chances." Jake started towards me again. I squealed and ran out into the yard.

Jake chased me and I squealed again, feeling him gaining on me. He grabbed my waist, pulled me close and kissed me. I held back for a couple moments then gave in.

"Mail for Ms. Bella Black." Someone called. I pulled away from Jake and looked towards the voice. Billy was sitting on the porch in his chair with Charlie next to him. I could tell they were happy. They knew we were happy, and now, they were brother-in-laws. What more could two best friend ever want?

Jake kept his arm wrapped around my waist as we walked towards the mail. Before I could react, Jake had grabbed my waist with both hands, flipped me over his shoulder and stood in front of me snarling.

"Jake?" I asked. I tried to get past him but it didn't work.

"Cullen's here." He growled.

"Jake, chill." Billy said exasperated. "It's the letter. The Cullens sent it." As soon as the words left Billy's mouth, Jake was over, trying to take it.

"No! Now Jake, I think you can trust Bella enough not to run back to a vampire through a letter. Come on now."

"Yes Jake," I said as I walked past him and plucked the letter from Billy's hand. "Your lack of faith in me is a little insulting."

Jake growled but stalked over to the garage and began working on his car again, letting me read the letter in peace. I followed Jake into the garage, knowing that if I got over powered by the memories of Edward, I could just run and Jake'd be right there, like he'd always been.

I pulled out the letter from the envelope and started reading.

"_Dearest Bella,_

_ How are you these days my love? Since you said no to marrying me and becoming mine for the rest of eternity, I have been a little upset, but over all, I've been pretty good. These days, I began wondering how well you are? I haven't heard from you in a while, because, of course, you have no idea where we are. I hope you don't feel offended. Alice wanted to get ahold of you but I said no. She respected my wish until last year. She's the one who sent you that unknown check. Yes, she felt as though maybe your wardrobe could use a little bit of perking up._

_Don't feel alarmed though. We have kept our distance. Alice and Jasper have stopped by in Forks, knowing Alice, you should have figured that she took a camera. Yes, you were filmed. Nothing bad, it's all you being happy. How you glowed with Jake, your recent cliff-diving, the trip on motorcycles and then there was that one wolf back ride. And then the surfing experience. Oh, how did your arm heal from that? I knew Jake could take care of you, you've rarely had any ER trips since I left huh?_

_Well, please, respond. I'll find a way to get the letter. Take your time, I've got lots of it. Stay well, be happy and I hope your wedding is beautiful. _

_(Alice taped your proposal too. Rosalie gushed over it. She hopes that after you have kids, she can become their "Auntie Rose"... We'll see how well that works out.) Please be happy Bella._

_ Love Always,_

_ Edward Anthony Cullen"_

I wiped some tears fro my eyes. Suddenly, I was aware of Jake's presence at my side. He finished reading the letter and hugged me.

"Bella, it's alright. He just wants you to be happy."

"I know." I replied. "But I feel bad. Jake, I left him with Alice, Rose and Emmett without me!" I whined. "How is he supposed to deal with that?"

"Bella look. There's a P.S. on the back." I flipped the envelope over and stared at the words in wonder.

"_P.S. Don't worry about me Bella. I've delt with Rose, Em and Ali for centuries, I can do it again without you. I'll be fine love."_

I smiled.

"Jake, are you mad?" I asked.

"Bella honey. Why would I be mad?" Jake replied.

"You don't like Edward. And before he left, you said to never contact me again. I don't know about you, but I see a letter from Edward Cullen in front of us." I said, laughing a little.

"I'm not mad. Just do me a favor." Jake said. I turned to look at him. "Respond. He'll get it, trust me." I nodded.

It's been 13 years. 13 years since I got a letter from my ex, Edward Cullen. Eleven years since Jacob Black, my husband proposed. Thirteen years since I promised Jacob Black my life and thirteen years since I promised Jacob Black that I would respond to Edward Cullen's letter.

Right now, I'm doing just that.

"**Dearest Edward,**

** It's been thirteen years since I got a letter from you. It's been thirteen years since I promised Jake that I would write a letter back to you. You asked me how my wedding was? Well, it was good. Considering the fact that I couldn't exactly fit into my dress. Me and Jake has four kids. One was born that year. She's 13. If you were wondering why I couldn't fit into my dress? Kaylin's your answer. She's exactly like Alice. She goes shopping at least twice every three hours.**

**Our next child is eleven. His name is Jack. He's exactly like Emmett. The next is Riley. She's nine years old. She's like Rose and Jake. I swear on your life, I hope that's okay, that she works, (and finishes) one car every two hours. Our last kid? She was a late bloomer. She's not even a year yet. As I'm writing this, Emily is with Embry on the lawn watching over her. Embry imprinted on her shortly after she was born. All four, as far as we can tell, are wolves. Jake hasn't decided whether or not to stop phasing yet. I don't want him to.**

**Anyway, has Alice seen me recently? She'd be proud at my sense of style. Having Kaylin for a daughter that is. Anyway, I wish you guys would come around every once in awhile. I mean, I'm over you and all, but I want to see Alice. The truth is, I miss all of you. Even Rosalie.**

**You wanted me to be happy. And I am. I don't think that if I hadn't chosen to live, we'd be as happy as we are now. The thing is, really, I'm content, happy and nothing can take that from me. I hope you are too Edward.**

** Love Always**

** Bella Marie Black"**

I signed the letter and walked to the treaty line. I smiled, threw the letter out into the road. Seconds later, it was gone. But this time, my eyes were fast enough to see Alice and Edward race past me. I threw an extra piece of paper at Alice.

"My number!" I whispered. Alice laughed her tinkly laugh and then they were gone.

"Bella." I felt Jake put his arms around my waist and I subconsciously leaned back into him.

"Come play with me." He lifted me up, above his head and ran towards the beach. Kaylin, Jack and Riley were following us.

And I AM happy with my life. Only Jacob Black, my husband, best friend and soul mate, could make my life so.


End file.
